TUFF Babysitter
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is dragged into babysitting for top agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell's children in Petropolis, will she be up for the task for these strange, troublemaking, seemingly innocent and happy-go-lucky children or will she get into trouble with some members of D.O.O.M?


Dudley Puppy was once a rookie secret agent at T.U.F.F. also known as the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. He became partners with Kitty Katswell and together they would battle against D.O.O.M. also known as the Diabolical Order of Mayhem. They were famous and they were soon wed and had children. Their oldest was a dog girl named Fluffy, a cat boy named Enrico and the youngest was a dog-cat hybrid. She had white fur like her father, dog ears like him but had a cat tail, and cat nose. Her eyes were also big and blue. Her name was Pumpkin.

One day Dudley and Kitty were in their apartment, which used to be only Kitty's apartment until she married and bred with Dudley. They took it easy once in a while now that they had a family to take of, they were on missions less and focused more on their children.

Peg came to visit and loved her grandchildren dearly, even if she had cat/dog issues with Kitty. She came as Enrico and Fluffy were playing video games together.

"Peg, what a surprise!" Kitty said as she finished vacuuming the living room as the kids played.

"I know, I just got news from my book club last week!" Peg sounded exhilarated. "There was a drawing to win a vacation for three in Florida and I won it for you, me and Dudley!"

"Wow!" Kitty cheered, then bit her lip. "Wait, you're coming with us?"

"Of course I am, Mitzi," Peg explained. "My poor baby Dudley is hard to function on his own, so I need to be there for him."

"Like our honeymoon?" Kitty rolled her emerald-green eyes. She then noticed the kids. "But who would watch the kids? Fluffy's not old enough to babysit!"

"Sure, I can Mom!" Fluffy assured her. "I may be 10, but I'm smart!"

"Fluffy, the last time your father and I left you home alone with your siblings, the toilet was on fire and you were dressed in mine and your father's wedding clothes." Kitty explained.

"Totally not my fault." Enrico chuckled.

"Shut it!" Fluffy hissed at him.

"Make me."

"That's enough you two!" Peg scolded.

"Sorry Grandma Peg." Fluffy and Enrico said simultaneously. "Sorry Mom."

"You two need to learn how to get along," Kitty said sharply. "Now, who can we find to babysit while we're gone for a while?"

"How about your sister?" Peg suggested.

"My sister is in jail!" Kitty growled.

"I heard she used her one phone call to tell your mother Happy Birthday."

"Don't compare me to my sister." Kitty glared at her. "Do you know anybody from your book club, Peg?"

"Of course I do, although that girl Lynn is a raccoon, she eats her children," Peg thought slowly.

"There's this girl Cherry who sometimes babysits for people." Kitty shrugged. "She seems smart and helpful, so why not?"

"I don't know, she's very odd compared to a lot of people in Petropolis, Sissy."

"I'll give her a chance." Kitty dialed up Cherry's number.

Meanwhile, Cherry was at home, texting friends. She had to take a forced break however once she got an incoming call. She sighed, rolled her eyes and answered the call.

"Hello?" Cherry responded.

"Hello, is this Cherry?" Kitty asked.

"Yes it is, who may I ask is calling please?"

"This is Kitty Katswell-Puppy," Kitty explained. "I'm on my way to vacation for the weekend with my mother-in-law and husband and we need someone to watch the kids while we're gone."

"Oh gee, I don't know if I can do that," Cherry replied nervously. She always had bad experiences with babysitting in the past.

"Let me see that," Peg demanded the phone. Kitty shrugged and handed the phone to the small, older dog. "Hello, this is Peg Puppy, loving mother and grandmother. Let me give you a little something to boost your confidence. If you come over and babysit my grandchildren and get paid eight bucks an hour it'll be okay. If you let them get hurt, I'LL BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!"

"I withdraw leaving this assignment." Cherry gulped at the threat of babysitting.

Eventually Cherry was in Petropolis and on her way to babysit the Puppy-Katswell kids. She was surprised to see them and their parents being a cat and a dog. Kitty and Dudley were all packed and ready to go.

"We left the number of the hotel on the fridge along with our cell phone numbers, there are also numbers for Hare Force One, FBI, fire department and T.U.F.F. headquarters," Kitty explained to Cherry before she would leave. "Fluffy's bedtime is 10:00, Enrico's bedtime is 9:30, and Pumpkin's bedtime is 7:00 sharp. Be sure to listen to what they want to watch on television as long as it isn't violent. And be sure Enrico scrubs behind his back at bath night. Am I forgetting anything?"

"It'll be fine, Mrs. Puppy, I promise." Cherry told her with a sure smile. "As long as I don't break any bones in the process."

"Ooh, maybe we should just stay." Kitty grew overwhelmed.

"Relax Kitty, Cherry's got this under control." Dudley told her, looking confident. "Then again, remember the three-day weekend my Mom went away and you found me in her wedding dress?"

"You've gotten better, Dudley." Kitty smiled at him and wrapped her arm around him. She then turned to Cherry. "We'll call you when we're on our way back. Bye!" Kitty left with Dudley.

Dudley came back looking at his kids one last time as Fluffy had Pumpkin in her arms. "Remember what Mommy and Daddy always say, kids." Dudley told them.

"Always listen to Mom?" Fluffy asked.

"Eat all your vegetables?" Enrico asked.

"NO! Be awesome! Just because the babysitter's older doesn't mean you _have_ to listen to her!" Dudley yelled in their faces playfully.

"Get over here, Dudley!" Peg grabbed Dudley's ear and pulled him away.

"BON VOYAGE MY KIDS!" Dudley called before he was away in the car with Kitty and Peg.

"Bye Dad!" the kids all said at once.

"Alright kids, let's get this started so we can all have fun, huh?" Cherry looked at them with a bright smile. "Now let's say we get your homework done, hmm?"

"I don't have homework." Enrico told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a substitute and we all convinced her that Miss Hopper doesn't give homework on days she's absent." Enrico chuckled.

"Well, isn't that special?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I got homework, miss!" Fluffy told her as she handed Pumpkin. "I'm gonna go do it!" Fluffy zoomed up the stairs.

Enrico took a deep breath. "I'm gonna clean my room!" he followed his sister.

"Well Pumpkin, looks like it's just you and me." Cherry looked down at the dog/cat hybrid.

Pumpkin babbled playfully, then her eyes widened. She shut them tight as her face turned red and she settled down as soon as there was a plopping sound. Cherry gasped in shock, she had never changed a diaper before.

"Fluffy? Enrico? You wanna help your baby sister?"

It was silent.

"Fluffy? Enrico?"

Still silent.

"Not funny you guys!"

* * *

**A/N: My first TUFF Puppy fan fiction and probably only. This is based on a dream I had last night, should I continue or no? Just let me know, okay? Read & Review, I hope I wrote for Kitty, Dudley and Peg okay. Fluffy, Enrico and Pumpkin are my slowly developing OCs **


End file.
